Legacy
by NotAContrivance
Summary: Luke's son reflects on his and the lives of people around him. Season IV Spoilers. Slight Character death.


Legacy  
  
By: Loren ;*  
  
WARNING: Contains SEASON FOUR SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED! CHARACTER DEATH MENTIONED.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Luke and Lorelai or anyone else on the show Gilmore Girls. I do, however, own Lola and Lee, the tattoo, the pancakes, and Lorelai's present. I also own the plot.  
  
There's a quote in there from John Greenleaf Whittier, who I know absolutely nothing about, except that quote.  
  
Summary: Luke's son reflects on the lives of the people close to him.  
  
Pairings: L/L (both ways), slight R/J.  
  
Dedicated: To all you people who won't admit your feelings. Inspired by Jacqueline and Kayla, who, in all probability, will never read this.  
  
Note: This fic is just some silly idea I got while I couldn't go on the internet during the day and I was thinking about some friends of mine. I don't really even know where it came from. I wrote it in one night and then edited it A LOT.  
  
And here's a little bit of advice from me to you, tell the people you love that you love them. Before it's too late. Because you never know which day might be your last. And on that depressing note, here you go.  
  
I'm sitting here, looking at my father's legacy. My father died a few months ago at the young age of 50. Okay, so it still hurts. My dad was a real good guy. He taught me how to play baseball, made me food, he put a roof over my head. It's sad, because I can still remember him so well. He only died six months ago.  
  
I remember the day he died. He came upstairs, smiling, and mean REALLY smiling. Dad rarely smiled. And if he did, it was a weird sort of half style. See, the men in our family are gruff; we don't exactly wear our hearts on our sleeves. Well, when I think about Dad that statement has to be retracted. I mean, sure we can't blush, have problems smiling, you know, not very touchy feely kind of people.  
  
Anyways, back to the hearts-on-our-sleeves thing. It begins and ends with Lorelai Gilmore. I'm pretty sure that he was in love with her before I was even born. No wait, make that positive. And the really funny thing is that Dad had a small tattoo of a red heart on the side of his wrist. I learned that when I was five and asked Dad about it. Looks like his heart was really on his sleeve. He's-was never very good at lying.  
  
You might ask how I know that Dad loved Lorelai. It's kind of easy, actually. Because, see, the town talks. And they ALWAYS used to ask me about Dad. Always. The one thing Dad hated most in the world, well, besides red meat, coffee, junk food, and so on, was the town's gossip mill. He made sure that from an early age, it was instilled into me to not talk to the town gossips (however, that did not stop them from talking to me). It would've looked very suspicious if I had just told him to sod off (because, you know, me being a little kid and all. Which would, without a doubt, attract them to me more).  
  
As a matter of fact, I was ten before I ever spoke to Miss Patty about Dad. Keep in mind the fact that I'm twelve-going-on-thirteen now.  
  
And then, of course, there's the fact that I saw Lorelai every day (except for some times when Dad and Lorelai got in a really bad fight) and she and Dad would always flirt over coffee. And when they flirted over coffee, they didn't flirt over cups of coffee like normal couples (like on a date). They literally flirted OVER coffee (namely Lorelai drinking it and Luke denying it). And speaking of their coffee banter, it was a SIGHT to behold.  
  
After seeing the banter for basically every day of my life, I was used to it. I'd wake early, at about six every morning, get ready for school, eat, work in the diner for a while, and go off to school. Lorelai usually came before I shipped off to school. She'd plead for coffee to my father, who didn't stand a chance against her. I'd always give her coffee whenever Dad turned his back. Lorelai likes me a lot because of that.  
  
Everyone wonders why I don't have a mom (at least one who lives here anyways). Mom's never really wanted anything to do with me. I haven't even seen her since she dropped me off here after she had taken me out of the hospital. She gave Dad all the custody rights when she signed the divorce papers. She just didn't have enough time for me. And imagine my poor father with a newborn baby (he was SO clueless) to take care of and a diner to run.  
  
See, it all began when my father took a cruise a few months (well, okay, it was about a year before I popped out of mom) before I was born. He went with Mom on summer cruise. He and Lorelai were friends back then, more than 12 years ago. Lorelai (I feel like I should call her Mom instead of my birthmother, Nicole Leahy, ugh. You really do NOT want to get me started on "Mom". I could go on forever in a rant that would very much resemble my father) had said that a cruise was a huge commitment and all romantic and stuff. Which is absolutely true, and you know, I probably wouldn't have been born if it weren't for that stupid cruise, but do I look like I care?  
  
Anyways, back to the cruise. Dad was really dumb for just going on that cruise. I mean, he has a dream of Lorelai, his best friend in the world and the love of his life, who his girlfriend is KNOWN to be extremely jealous of, telling him to NOT get engaged. Then bing-bang-boom, she leaves for Europe, he leaves for the cruise. He proposes, going strictly against the dream's not-so-hidden message, and then, if that wasn't enough, gets MARRIED on the boat, without even thinking it through.  
  
I understand Dad getting married on the boat. He never thought marriage was a big deal. Lorelai told me once about how she had almost gotten married. She said that he said all sorts of stuff about the evils of marriage. He called marriage a bureaucratic civil ceremony and said that you should just elope and get it over with. He said that it wasn't natural for humans to mate for life and that people change and the rate that you're going to grow and change at the same rate as someone else are slim to none. But, he also said something that wasn't as cynical as his other views. Dad said, that if you find that one person, who'll take all your crap and won't try to change you, then marriage is all right.  
  
Dad was right.  
  
The whole town tells me stories about my dad and Lorelai. Even Dad and Lorelai. So that's how I know. And I know that Dad saw that one person who'd take all his crap in Lorelai. Even if she didn't feel that way about him (which she didn't sometimes. She kind of likes it when he dresses up), that's how he felt about her (but he definitely took all her crap).  
  
I think he just thought that he might as well get it over with, you know, getting married. That he figured he had to marry her, because she expected it at that time in their relationship. Or maybe he wanted to stick it to Lorelai. Like a "Hey! I don't need you! I won't be here forever, you know!" deal. Then again, it could've just have been an act of rebellion against Dream!Lorelai. You never know. And then, of course, there's the fact that he didn't want to wind up like his Uncle Louie (it was a BIG fear of his): alone, cranky, and tossing small tools at Taylor (okay, well, maybe that part). I'm also positive that he didn't want people to be happy when he died (you know, because he'd be that lonely, mean, old crotchety dude).  
  
So, Dad comes back, with a gold ring on his finger (probably not, considering they were getting a divorce by this time. But then again, I wasn't alive at the time and I can speak figuratively whenever I feel like it), and Lorelai eventually finds out about his marriage (because, "Hi, she's Lorelai!"). Of course, by now, Dad and Mom (but mostly Dad) have realized that they made a HUGE mistake and push for a divorce. And Dad could lie all he wanted, but I'm absolutely positive that Lorelai had something to do with his decision.  
  
And then, nine months after, I'm born. Lorelai, who, as EVERYONE knows, had her daughter when she was 16, had another daughter at 35. She was the daughter of a boyfriend of hers who was going into the coffee business (or something. She's had so many since then that it's hard to tell). What I want to know is why she could date one coffee supplier and not another. Yep, namely my father, my father was always the guy she couldn't date.  
  
No, she just strung him around. And lets not forget the fact that she repeatedly stomped on his heart in her Jimmy Choo heels. She also marathon dated right before his eyes. And she blew off a date with him. I could really go on with this forever.Can you tell I'm a little bitter towards her? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
They never dated in the tradition sense of the word. I mean, sure, he knew his way around her house better than she did, which was mainly because he was almost always over there, fixing something. They had been alone together lots of times. And once, I'm sure, they had almost kissed. Lorelai had slept in my father's bed. Of course, all of these things had innocent explanations behind them (and I thank the gossips for telling me about this stuff, as tons of it occurred before my birth).  
  
But, back to Lorelai's daughter. She was born a month or so after me. Lola Independence Gilmore. That's her name. Lola and I grew up together. Lorelai hadn't raised a baby in eighteen years and well, Dad raised Uncle-Cousin Jess for like two years, but he was a teenager. Both of them were kind of clueless (especially Dad) and Luke served as a father figure to Lola, Lorelai served as a mother figure to me.  
  
If you're wondering, I'm Lee William Danes. Considering that I'm an orphan (okay, so Mom's alive, but she sucks as a mom. I think Cousin Jess would be a better mother than her. Ooh! Funny visual! Okay, I've been spending waay too much time around Lorelai), you might also wonder who's raising me right now. Uncle Jess came here.  
  
And now we go into the issue of Cousin Jess. You see, I have this habit of calling him Uncle Jess (which I believe, is partially because he's always called Dad Uncle Luke. And I don't have much other relatives. Well, there's his mom, but she's hardly better than mine). He's a writer. With an interesting view on life. See, I've read his books (I HAD to get something from other family members, you know. And Rory too). They're kind of dark, and sad, and depressing. Me watching Dad and Cousin Jess would have the same effect. He is an awesome writer though.  
  
He runs the diner during the day and writes at night. If you ask me, Uncle- Cousin Jess is still hung over on Rory, the other Gilmore girl. But, at least they dated. Ever though it was ages ago, when they were seniors in High School. Which was, might I add, Hello, 12-13ish years ago. Around the time when I was born. Everything went down the crapper then.  
  
Dad died of a heart attack. In the diner. About ten seconds before he was going to talk to Lorelai. Which is bitterly ironic, because he didn't drink much alcohol, coffee, or eat ANY junk food or red meat. A health freak, short of the tofu and soy products. Everyone was so surprised. I'd have to say that the ones closest to him were the most shocked. I guess we took advantage of the fact that he was always there. So we just assumed that he'd always be there. And we didn't think that there could ever be a time that he wouldn't be there. Boy, were we wrong.  
  
And of course, by the those closest thing, I mean my "blood" relatives (I hate them all. Except for Cousin Jess. And, I guess Aunt Liz is nice enough. But my family's always icky to Dad), the Gilmore girls (Lorelai, Rory, Lola, you get the drill), the town. And well, ESPECIALLY Lorelai. We all took him for granted.  
  
And I remember the day he died, so clearly, like it was yesterday. Like I said before, when he came upstairs, he was practically glowing. Considering that he hadn't come home the night before, I had a good feeling about what it was. I kind of wondered why he was smiling though. And I remember Dad looked at me, and it was because Cousin Jess had dropped by the night before to write because he got some of his best work done while here that I had a thought. You know, inspiration and all that crap. Anyways, I made a stupid sarcastic remark about his dubious whereabouts the night before.  
  
I mean, he looked mad for a few seconds (he'd usually be mad at me much longer for a comment like that. I mean, he gets enough of it from Jess anyways) and then he started smiling again. And then I KNEW something was up. I'll never forget the words he said that day to me. Because that was the last conversation we would ever have.  
  
"Yeah, Lee." He replied.  
  
Dad then sighed in a very un-Dadlike way. I thought for a moment and something came to me.  
  
"Dad? Was it- er, Lorelai?" I stuttered curiously.  
  
Dad's face split into a wide grin and then I knew. I'll never forget how happy he was. It saddens me to think of what would've happened if.But dwelling on the past doesn't do me any good. And it never helped Dad either. Back to my last conversation with my father.  
  
Dad suddenly looked me in the eye. There was a worried, nervous look in his eyes.  
  
"Do you know.Do you know if.She likes me.You know, in an um, non-friendly way?" Dad asked nervously.  
  
I smiled. Luke Danes was NEVER nervous. Well, except when it came to Lorelai. But, then again, when Lorelai was involved, everything was different.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I'm pretty sure she does. Why wouldn't she?" I reply calmly.  
  
Dad gave me a look. I raised my hands in a surrender position.  
  
"Okay, I get the point. Dumb question. I mean hi, the low self-esteem. Look, Lorelai loves you, okay? So tell her already," I responded, sounding like a cross between Lorelai and Jess.  
  
Dad smiled. He turned to go downstairs, most likely to give Lorelai her coffee. He turned around suddenly.  
  
"You know I love you right, Lee? Because I figured since I'm about to tell Lorelai that, then I should definitely remind you. Because I can't remember the last time I said that to you. So now you know," Dad remarked suddenly.  
  
I smiled and walked up to hug Dad.  
  
"Good luck, but, you know, it's not like you need it. Anyways, I love you too, Dad," I responded.  
  
Dad smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Then he turned and left. And then, he's dead. He left the diner to Cousin Jess and I. He left a clause in his will for free coffee for Lorelai, Lola, Rory, and their descendents. This made everyone laugh. He split most of his belongings between Uncle Jess, Lorelai, and me. And he left us all notes. The man REALLY thought in advance.  
  
I'm to give Lorelai hers on her birthday. And the package felt a little heavy if you get my drift. Lorelai's birthday is today. And it seems that I've inherited the Danes curse. You know, the one where I slowly and painfully fall in love with a girl whose last name is Gilmore? And then I pine after her for all eternity? Yeah. Bites to be me.  
  
I'm twelve. Almost thirteen. And falling in love with my best friend. Just like Dad and Uncle Jess. And I'm sorry, I love my father and all, but I don't want to end up like him. I mean, everyone always said we looked alike, but then again, he was my dad. I inherited his blue eyes, dark hair, and surly attitude. And a lot more. Like the nervous habit of running my hands through my hair and all.  
  
Okay, so, I wear flannel, jeans, and a backwards baseball cap like Dad used to (mine's red! So HA! I am NOT a 12-year-old reincarnation of Dad. So there! Well, completely, and yeah). And I honor Dad just like he honored his dad (yelling at Taylor, no decorating the diner, etc.). I'll wait a little while until these "feelings" I'm getting for Lola either disappear or um, "mature". Then I'll tell her (if I still "like" her by then. Which, with my family history, I probably will) how I feel. And surprisingly, and remember just WHO my father was, the thought of rejection never registers.  
  
I guess I'm not an exact clone of my father. Maybe I won't wind up alone. Either way, I'll make sure that that legacy ends here. I'll be the first Danes man to have a Gilmore girl. For the rest of my life.  
  
As I am thinking this, Lorelai, Rory (who took the day off from her job as an overseas correspondent), and Lola arrive. I smile politely at the three of them and pull out my order pad and pencil stub. I give Lorelai her customary cinnamon-raspberry pancakes, because, hello, it's her birthday (which, including toppings, have so much sugar and calories that it nearly makes me sick. I'm sure this is making dad roll over in his grave from the unhealthiness of it all). Rory has a couple multi-flavored danishes (it's Danish Day, but of course, Lorelai would rather have her pancakes, and hey, who wouldn't? You know, if they didn't make you puke like five minutes after finishing them. Guess it's good Lorelai's got an iron stomach) and Lola has her usual, (it's rather pathetic I know that, isn't it? Argh! I'm becoming my father. Wait, I already knew that) bacon, eggs, and toast.  
  
I run upstairs, making Cousin Jess give them their orders (Boy, is Rory surprised!). You see, I'm getting her birthday present from me (which is, of course, a huge circular bowl with a handle on it. For her coffee. She's ALWAYS complaining how the cups are too small. The bowl holds a pot of coffee. Maybe she won't be able to drink it all. Hmm), and of course, that suspiciously heavy letter from a pre-death Dad.  
  
I walk down the stairs with the presents. Her eyes sparkle. I can see why Dad was in love with her. Of course, I'm in love with her daughter, who's almost exactly like her (hey, if I'm exactly like my Dad and she's exactly like her mom, then are we our parents? Great! Now I'm confused). She rips open the present and is so happy that she christens the cup the S.S. Willy Wonka. I shake my head at her insanity.  
  
And then I give her the letter. I tell her it's from Dad and this look crosses her face (because, hey, I'm not the only one who's still not over his death. She probably just figured out she was in love with him. Dense, dense girl, that one). It's so sad. I just know she's going to cry. And like my father, I am useless around crying women. I gesture to Uncle Jess to distract Rory and I drag Lola away from the table (which is something I should never do again), because who really wants to see their mom cry?  
  
About five seconds later, it's glaringly obvious that Lorelai is upset. She's crying and people are starting to walk up to her. Which, believe me, will do her no good. So, we (Lola, Rory, Jess, and me) all walk up to her. Then she looks to me, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"How long?" She sobs.  
  
Crying women. See? I don't have a clue what to say. And, by the looks of it, neither does Cousin Jess. I know that Rory and Lola are holding themselves back from comforting her (because she asked me, not them). I put my hand on her shoulder (I honestly have no clue what I'm doing here).  
  
"Before I was born," I reply calmly.  
  
She looks at me sadly and starts crying harder. Everyone around us is completely confused (well, except for Uncle Jess, because he knows what's going on) as to what Lorelai's crying about. I point to the envelope, knowing what else is inside.  
  
"There's more," I say quietly.  
  
She looks at me sadly and feels around in the envelope, before finding what's inside, taking it out, and putting it on the appropriate finger. Now everyone (except me and Lorelai) is completely utterly (as Lorelai would say, Felicity) confused. I can't blame them (my head's still swirling). Lorelai sobs harder and runs from the diner. I look sadly after her (noting that everyone is staring at me, still confused) and sigh deeply.  
  
Wonder where she's going. Wonder what she'll do. Wonder if that letter hurt her too.  
  
I wish my Dad had taken that chance, years and years ago. Then maybe, I'd have a mother and a father. And Dad wouldn't have died alone, and Lorelai wouldn't be sad. Guess we can't undo the past. Though I wish it could be so.  
  
So here's a lesson, from me to you (whoever you are). Don't let a legacy like mine become yours too (I'm doing a lot of rhyming here. Must've inherited some of Cousin Jess's skills). Tell the ones you love that you care before it's too late. You don't even have to do that, so long as you ask them out on one single date (okay, Dad did that and it didn't exactly work, so you might want to go with the first one).  
  
What have you got to lose (everyone thinks it's a lot)? Your heart gets stomped on every day. Doesn't my Dad's life (or pitiful excuse for one) show this in every way? So why be silent in your torment? Let your feelings for others show! Because, one day, (you won't be expecting it) it might be your time to go.  
  
Don't regret what you could've done, just learn from your mistakes. Don't let a chance like this slip through the cracks. For the saddest words, of tongue and pen, are those; "It might have been."  
  
You might be hurt, you might be broken. But in the end, knowing the outcome (even you're rejected), is better than not knowing anything at all (after all, it takes pain to show you you're alive. And not being alive is what you're living when you don't take a chance).  
  
So don't be like my dad, living in fear, keeping his feelings secret. Tell the person, shout it to the moon! Let them know about your feelings for them soon! Because if you wait (which is what Dad did), you'll never find out, because they could be just as scared as you. And if you don't make a move, then there's a higher chance that they won't make a move.  
  
So do as I say, no matter how afraid. You might end up with the love of your life this way.  
  
There ends my tale, but my task has just begun (why am I being so pathetically poetic? Great! An alliteration. How do I know that? This is rather sad). There are battles to be fought, and damsels (LOLA) to be won.  
  
THE END.  
  
- Loren ;* REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE? I really like reviews, you know. 


End file.
